Blind Love Again
by kaname-luvr
Summary: shuichi tries to surprise Yuki, but the tables are turn. The surprise will change more than one life. Read to find out! Rated R for future chapters. Some ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY**- shuichi tries to surprise Yuki, but the tables are turn. The surprise will change more than one life. Read to find out!

**DISCLAIMER-** I wish I own them, unfortunately I don't… *goes n cries in a corner*

Ch. 1

Shuichi was staying at his parents house because Yuki had been on a tour due to his new book; but tomorrow Yuki was coming back and Shuichi couldn't wait for it! They had been kind of distant lately because Shuichi was about to release a new CD and the band was up to their necks in work. Now they were free.

Hiro had asked for a week off, but hadn't taken Suguru with him. That was a bit stange but he figured Hiro needed his space.

As Shuichi walked to Yuki's house, he kept on imagining how much he would surprise his lover. He would clean the house then decorate it and put some incense to burn, preferably an aphrodisiac, and he would make a romantic dinner for his lover.

He hurried up the stairs. The elevator was taking way to long to be worth waiting for, so the stairs seem to be like a pretty good idea just about now . When he got to the top, the stairs weren't such a good idea anymore because taking four suitcases up the stairs was nowhere near fun, now he was sweaty, breathless and he figured he would leave his suitcases by the stairs until he opened the door. When did He opened the door to Yuki's apartment, he was immediately aware of two pairs of shoes, and he recognized them both. Soft groans escaped from Yuki's and his bedroom. He followed the sounds and opened the door to the bedroom slowly as so not to interrupt whatever was going on inside.

What he saw first was his blond lover thrusting deep into his best friend Hiro. Shuichi felt more breathless than before. He stayed there watching, watching as his best friend was about to cum, and how his blond lover went over the edge. This elicited a gasp from the young rock star. Yuki heard him and turned to face him, but the only thing he could show his young lover was a face of ecstasies. Shuichi ran away from the room, out of the apartment and tried escaping by using the stairs; however, in his hurried flight, he had forgotten his suitcases were there. Next thing he knew, he was falling down five flights of stairs, and his scream pierced the hall.

*******************************

Yuki thrusted wildly into Hiro, dimly aware of some noise in the background. He saw Hiro on his way to cumming and that threw the writer off the edge, that's when he heard a gasp coming from the door. He turned only to see his pink haired lover staring at them. When he was able to pull away, Yuki tried looking for some pants or something to cover his nakedness and go after his lover. Just when he had managed to get a leg through his trouser, he heard a piercing scream and a lot of tumbling. He recognized the voice, and it froze his heart. Putting on his trousers, Yuki ran as fast as he could, desperately hoping that the scream had been out of anger, frustration, anything but what his heart was telling him. When he got to the beginning of the stairs, he saw Shuichi falling down the stairs, then his head hit the ground with a sickening thud. Hiro came out of the apartment hastily dress, only to look horrified at his best friend. He hurried to him and when he was about to move him, Yuki stopped him.

"Don't move him! That will only make it worse!" the face on the blond was horrified and scared. He quickly pulled out his cell phone to dial the emergency number, then dialed Touma and explain the situation to him. When he was done, a crowd had gathered around them and the paramedics were trying to get through. The paramedics were putting Shuichi in the ambulance, that's when Touma arrived. He volunteered to go in with Shuichi in the ambulance. Yuki and Hiro took Touma's car.

The ride to the hospital was a quiet and awkward one. They didn't know how to affront this. They would decide once they knew how Shuichi was.

When they arrived at the hospital Touma was in the waiting room giving them a contempt look. His face also showed worry.

"They took him in to the emergency room in critical condition. They don't know how he is yet, but they suspect he will be unconscious for sometime after this. When and if he does he will have some repercussions due to his accident."

Hours later, the doctors came out and his face carried dire consequences.


	2. Chapter 2

Yey!!! Chapter 2 is up!!! Thank you ppl for reading it!!!

**DISCLAIMER-** yeah, sorry people they are still not mine! *sob*

**CHAPTER 2**

It had been days since Shuichi had been unconscious, so the doctors didn't know the extent of his injuries yet. Yuki had been there the whole time, almost never leaving his Koi's side, unless someone visited him. Shuichi's family came every day, so Yuki had to leave him, he could bare the looks on their faces. Even Maiko showed hatred in his face.

Day after day, Yuki would go in and talk to his Koi to no avail.

He had also lost count of the days, he was tired by now but didn't care. He went to get a coffee. When he came back, one of the doctors was talking to Touma; he immediately hurried to hear the news.

"How is he?" Yuki said as soon as he was close.

"He is awake, but-" Yuki didn't wait to hear the rest, instead hurried to his lover's side.

-------------------------------------------------

When Shuichi awoke, he was very confused. Everything was black, there was no light anywhere, and this scared him. The doctors, or so he assumed them to be, had come in n checked him, then left. His arms flailed around searching for something, anything solid that would tell him exactly where he was. He found the tube to the IV and other.

Someone came in. Shuichi went still waiting for them to talk so he could recognize that someone.

"Shuichi!" it was Yuki, and he hugged him very tight. At first, Shuichi was relieved that at least something was familiar, but then the memories came back so vivid that he gasped.

Yuki felt Shuichi tense so he looked at him "What's wrong?"

Shuichi's face showed horror. Then he started to get away.

"Shuichi! What wrong?" he said more desperately this time.

"GET AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! ITS YOUR FAULT!!! GET OUT!" Shuichi looked for something, anything to throw at Yuki. He threw the pillows, causing the needles on him arm to rip off, but he didn't care, all he wanted was to hurt Yuki, as much as Yuki had hurt him. He took a hold of the iv tubes and flung them where he thought Yuki was.

"Shuichi-"

"GET OUT!!!"

Yuki saw how furious his lover was, his eyes flied around the room with no aim, just like the things he was throwing. His arms were bleeding from where the needles had been forced out. Yuki couldn't believe his eyes, his lover was beyond psychotic. The machines beeped like crazy. Then the doctors rushed in and pushed Yuki out of the room, the last thing he saw was Shuichi being forced into the bed, and someone with an injection.

Someone put their arm on his shoulder. It was Touma. On of the doctors came out.

"We had to sedate him, and stitch back some of his previous injuries, as well as bandage some others. It looks like the news affected him more than we thought, so it would be best if-"

"Wait, what news?" Yuki interrupted.

"Shuichi is blind. The doctor meant to tell you, when you rushed in." Touma explained.

"Yes, the head trauma he suffered left him blind, we still don't know if it will be permanent or not."

Yuki took a sit. _Was that why his gaze never focused on anything? The reason why his aim was worse than ever? That was what he was blaming me for._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Touma talked to the doctors, then Shuichi's family. Something else had happened and Yuki was determined to find out. So he searched for Touma.

Touma sighted then explained what had happened. " when Shuichi awoke this morning, he seemed to have lost his memory, he had amnesia. The doctors say its due to a trauma, sort of what happened to you, Eiri, after the New York incident. You forgot about it because you didn't want to remember. So he doesn't remember anything. The doctors can't do anything about it, it all depends on Shuichi and if he's ready to face what he wanted to forget."

Yuki knew what Shuichi wanted to forget, and it broke his heart to admit it. He went to visit Shuichi but his mother wouldn't let him go in.

"You can't go in. You are not allowed to see my son, please don't insist. He has suffered enough as it is. Just let him be if you actually love him."

So Yuki walked away, his heart shattered at Shuichi's feet.

………………………………................................................................................................

**A/N-**

There you have it! Review and tell me what you think! Also thank you for your reviews on ch1!!! Woo hoo!


	3. Chapter 3

Yey! Chapter 3, hope you enjoy….!

**DISCLAIMER- **must I go through this pain in every chapter? Please don't make me say it!!! *whisper* not mine…. *sad*

**CHAPTER 3**

Shuichi had been released from the hospital a few days ago. He was getting used to being blind; but it was very frustrating when people told him about his life but he couldn't remember. At least he had learned some names. _Lets see__…__ there__'__s mom and dad, and maiko, was it? Then Touma and his wife__…__ uh__…__. Well I__'__ll try again__…_

People came to visit but it was hard. He really wanted to remember but there was something, like a block that wouldn't let him. His fingers were his eyes and his ears were his eyes now, but even then they weren't of much help. There was a knock on the door.

"Honey, Mr. Seguchi is here, are you ready yet?" it was his mom, right?

"Yes, I'll be there in a sec!" it was therapy day again. He had to go to therapy with some psychiatrist and then to the one where he would learn how to read with his fingers. He went down the stairs and out the door to where Touma would be waiting for him in the car. Someone helped him into the back of the car, then that someone got in the front.

"Touma?" Shuichi asked into the sit next to him

"No, he is not here, not today. Something came up, but don't worry, I'll take you." Said the chauffeur with clear sadness in his voice, which sounded very familiar and produced a pang in his heart. He missed that voice- _What am I saying? I don__'__t even know who that voice belongs to!_ He heard his mom say something and turned, then heard the chauffeur open the door and… handed him his cane.

"You forgot this." he said, then went back up front. The ride to the doctors was awkward.

Both appointments went well. After all of those routines were done the chauffeur helped him into the car, that's when it happened. Their hands bumped together. Shuichi felt the cool, slender fingers. Their hands stayed like that for a bit.

"Sorry" the chauffeur mumbled, but Shuichi didn't let go of the other's hand. Something was trying to get into Shuichi's head, and it did.

It hit him like a crashing wave. He remember someone's tender fingertips on his body, his hands, his lips. Those same hands cooked for him, or took stuff away from him to help him out. Then he saw that one person. He saw himself running to that person, hugging him, kissing him. His knees went weak and he buckled. The chauffeur caught him.

"Are you alright?" the immediate concern was evident in his voice.

"Yuki…" Shuichi whispered.

"You remember?" he asked with some hope.

"You're him aren't you? You're Yuki. I… I… I-" Shuichi's hands stretched out, looking for a place to sit. Yuki helped him and kneeled in between Shuichi's thighs, then he hugged the confused rock star tightly. However, the rock star didn't respond to the hug, he just stayed there trying to make sense of what was going on.

"I don't understand. I remember you, part of you, some of you, not all, but I know that you are someone special, but I don't know, I don't know!" Shuichi was starting to panic, but Yuki quickly comforted him.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you anything you want to know." this time Shuichi returned the tight embrace and muffled his cries on Yuki's shoulder, while the latter petted the young's head and back.

After a while, Shuichi pulled away. "Can we go somewhere, anywhere, to talk, please?" the writer couldn't deny his Koi, so he took him to a near by café where they could talk in private.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Before the accident, we were lovers. We lived together, you worked for my brother-in-law in a band named Bad Luck. You have gone in many tours, and in all those tours I missed you like crazy, but I never told you this."

The pop star blushed. "So I'm gay, and we met because of your brother-in-law?"

Yuki chuckled at Shuichi's question. "Yes, you are gay, but you didn't know this until after we met. It wasn't because of Touma. We met by accident in a park. I was taking a walk and the wind blew your lyrics into my face, I read them and criticized them. You didn't like what you heard, so you looked for me until I couldn't get away from you."

"Wow! But if we were as close as you say, why didn't you visit me before? After the accident I mean?" Asked the teen a bit preoccupied "Did we break up?"

"No, no. nothing like that. Your family and I did not end in good terms the last time we saw each other. Don't worry, I will explain everything, but not all at one time. Its not good for you." Explained the blond

"Then can we see each other again?" asked Shuichi eagerly.

"Yes, of course… but …"

"My family, right?" Yuki nodded. "Don't worry! Just leave them to me, okay?"

"Okay, but -" he was interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Yes, please put Mr. Shindou on the line." it was Touma.

Yuki gave the phone to Shuichi who immediately answered.

"Hello?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Shuichi honey! Where are you!"

"Oh, mom, uh… um…" it was his mother. He knew he couldn't tell her about Yuki, so he would have to lie or do something about it.

"I wanted to go somewhere, get something to drink. I don't know I just felt like going out after therapy today. I'll be home in a little bit" technically he wasn't lying.

"Oh, Honey! I was so worried. Next time let me know!" she said "Thank you Mr. Seguchi" she added.

"Don't worry about it. He is in good hands." the second blond responded.

They hanged up. "I think its time I take you home, Shu-chan."

"Okay." he purred as Yuki laid a hand on Shuichi's cheek. The latter leaned into the caress, reviving the butterflies he had forgotten.

On the way back, Shuichi had to sit on the back to keep up appearances.

"Hey, Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"If you and my family aren't on good terms, how did you manage to get to me?"

"Well, I asked Touma to let me see you. The only way we saw it possible was for me to take the role of another, your own personal chauffeur."

"Oh, but even then, wouldn't my family recognize you anyways?"

"Well, I thought about that too, so I temporarily died my hair and covered it under a hat. Not the smartest idea, but it worked and for that I'm thankful. Also, I haven't look at anyone in the eye, so they won't be able to recognize my eyes."

"Oh." Shuichi heard this, and from that he derived that Yuki's eyes must be those type of eyes that easily catch attention. Yes, they were a very special and unique color, that much he knew by heart.

They arrived at Shuichi's house, and Yuki helped him out and handed him his cane, then made sure Shuichi made it safely back. However before they rang the bell Shuichi said "Don't worry I can take it from here. Go back or they will see you! … but before you go back, will I see you again?"

Yuki chuckled at this but answered "Yes don't worry, nothing will stop me from seeing you. They won't separate us again. I told you already, I am your own personal chauffeur. Don't worry. Now in you go. Okay?" the last part was said when their noses were touching, both smiling, then Yuki just lightly hugged his Koi, smelling his neck and hair. He then turned around and headed for the car, only to watch Shuichi go inside his house.

_Don't worry, Shuichi, we'll see each other again, often._

**A/N-**

Well, there you have it!!!

Hoped you enjoyed it!

Sorry for the misspellings, I wrote this at 1:30 in the morning!! So yeah I cant spell this late at night! Gomen!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N--- THANKS TO MY OBSESSION AND AZURE_FLAME_KITE666 FOR INSPIRING ME TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER AT LAST!!! Although their methods were quite violent, alas!!! It worked!!! Lol… dang! it took me forever!!! Sowy!

**DISCLAIMER- NO, I STILL DON****'****T OWN ANY PART OF GRAVITATION, SO QUITE IT WITH THE LAWYERS!!! *GROWLS***

**CHAPTER 4.**

When Shuichi got home, everyone was fussing him.

"Why didn't you call! We were so worried!!"

"if you wanted to go out you should of told me I could of gone with you!"

"who did you go with? Who is this new chauffeur??"

They all pestered him with questions, but wouldn't let him answer.

"Please let me explain." they all quieted down after that. Shuichi thought of a good story that was neither a lie, but wouldn't give him away.

"Mr. Seguchi, uh… appointed a chauffeur just for me, so I could go anywhere I need to since he has other things to attend to. The chauffeur will take me to where I need to go."

_That should work, right?_

"Well honey, but why did you take so long today?" his mother asked.

"I, uh, wanted to go somewhere, just to go out, you know? I mean I thought it might help, to go out, I-I-I- I don't know, I just felt like going somewhere. Is that okay?"

"Oh, honey, is more than okey! I'm so happy! Lets go somewhere! Call that young gentleman!"

"Uh, that's not really necessary! *scratches head* I want to be independent, you know? I mean if I'm going to live like this I might as well get used to it…"

"Oh, well… are you sure? I mean, you don't really know this man, Shuichi, do you?" ask maiko.

"Well, I can always get to know, people, right? No harm done…" he smiled nervously.

"Well, I suppose he is right, he needs to become independent even if his condition is temporarily" Said Shuichi's father. "So, yes. He should go out on his own. Let him explore the world, gain confidence. Let him be independent."

"Really?"

"Yes." Shuichi's eyes lit up at this. Now he could see Yuki all he wanted! He wanted to see Yuki right away, but knew he had too wait, otherwise it would be too obvious. He couldn't remember much of this man, but just the thought of his voice, his touch, his scent, unsettled his stomach and send his heart into overdrive.

The next few days were hell for Shuichi, he really wanted to be with Yuki, he yearned too be with him, even if he couldn't remember. He wanted to remember so badly, he forced himself each day to go back to any blur that might have been in his mind. Then a great idea formed in his head. He scrambled aimlessly trying to find anything that felt like a notebook, but then the flaws to his plan became obvious. _Even if I do find the agenda, how I am suppose to find Segushi's number? How am I going to dial it?!_

Just then Maiko interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Shuichi, what are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh, haha, I uh, um… was looking for a number but its okay!" he grinned.

Maiko took the agenda from a drawer and put it in Shuichi's hands. "Here, but who are you calling?"

"Uh, well I was gonna call Mr. Seguchi… but I uh haha um…"

"Gosh Shuichi you been acting very weird lately, but considering your condition I suppose it is normal, right?" she grabbed the phone and dial Touma's number.

"Here" She gave the phone to the nervous teen.

"Oh, no its okay! don't worry! Haha" at that time someone on the other end answered.

"Yes, Shindou?"

"Uh, ah… hi sorry, I um…"

" You can't talk, can you?" Touma said with an obvious smirk on his voice.

"Well…" it was at that moment that Maiko's mother called her to the kitchen and she left the boy alone to talk.

"Yeah, sorry Maiko was here."

"And she is now gone. What is it Shindou?"

" I wanted to be with Yuki or at least talk to him." He said eagerly.

"Shindou, do not worry. You will see him in two days for your next appointment."

"I know! But I really want to see him!" Shuichi whined into the phone. On the other end Touma pulled away from the receiver.

"Yes, I can tell. However, you must realize that it is dangerous to even say Eiri's name within your home." Shuichi frowned but accepted this.

For the next two days, Shuichi couldn't sleep or eat, he could only think of the next time he would be anywhere near Yuki.

On Tuesday, or appointment day, Shuichi woke up early, barely ate any breakfast, and was anxious for his "chauffeur" to arrive. Everyone noticed this but remained quiet thinking that it was the excitement of being independent again. When the time came to get in the car, Shuichi was in such a hurry he almost trip trying to make it to the door. His mother helped him to the gate, where Shuichi said that it was fine he could take it from there.

When Yuki saw Shuichi clumsily make his way to the car he immediately got out to help him. He covered his hair and face and held Shuichi by the waist leading him. Both were surprised at how good it felt to touch each other, even if it was such a small movement. Shuichi blushed and his blindness caused him to miss the author's similar coloration.

Shuichi got in the back, but as soon as they were clear of the house, Yuki pulled over and helped Shuichi into the front.

"I will assist you in your appointments, but you must remember that you don't remember me, okay?" said the blond.

"Okay, but after this, can we go somewhere, you and me, please?" asked a giddy pink haired rock star.

"Or course." Yuki smiled as he ruffled the other's hair.

When they arrived at the first appointment, Yuki opened the door for Shuichi and held his hand to lead him; however, for both lovers, the touch was exquisite and wanted more. They used every opportunity they had to touch. Their hands would bump into each other, the sides of their arms would accidentally touch, and they even took the stairs when the elevator took too long, giving Yuki the opportunity to put his hand on Shuichi's lower back. The teen bit his lip at this touch, wanting more yet afraid of loosing contact with his hand.

When they were finally in the black Mercedes, both men held hands, and Yuki put their laced finger to his lips.

"Where do you want to go now?" he asked.

"Ah, I don't know, anywhere…" he mumbled, his senses fixated on the place where Yuki touched his skin.

"I know where." he chuckled at the teens stammers with one last caressing kiss before driving off.

Yuki had a pretty good place in mind to go for a walk. _It might jog his memory._ He thought as he parked on the side of the street.

Shuichi felt the car come to a halt, then heard Yuki getting out and opening his door. Instinctively he took the hand he knew would be there. Once out of the car, he felt Yuki put some sort of cap on his pink locks.

"We have to hide you somehow." he said in response to the teens reaction. They walked, Shuichi with his cane feeling the way, Yuki holding on to Shuichi's arm and leading him.

"Where are we?" asked the confused blind boy.

"Where we first met. We're at the park." the boy gasped at this and wished he could see or at least remember something. Yuki led the boy to the place where the wind had sealed their fates and placed him in front of the blue railing that over looked the city. Shuichi held on to the railing and felt the wind caress his face as Yuki's hand snaked around his slim waste. The young rock star fell into the display comfortably, as if he had finally arrived home…

"_Tadaima, Yuki!" shriek an over active pink haired teen. His blond lover grunted a greeting form his seat in the couch as he typed the final details to his newest novel. Suddenly, the blond stood up, grabbed Shuichi by the waist and kissed him, leaving the uke breathless…_

Shuichi sighed as he was overcome by feelings left behind by his newest memory. Yuki felt the boy's shudder and placed his chin on the boy's shoulder letting their cheeks touch. Then the pink haired teen turned and their lips were only inches away from heaven.

**A/N**

When I started typing this chapter I was inspired by a ppl that pissed the hell out me, but then I continued this story when I was supposed to do my project, annoying the heck out of my friends… ha-ha yey! Finally I'm done! Haha, and im still alive!!! N now I have finished thanks to her!!! U know who u r… so now u don't have to shove ur foot up my behind… hope u enjoyed n if u feel tht there is something missin or would like to make correction please tell me I really appreciated it… (unless ur a certain florecita, then keep it to urself!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER-** okey, so you guys know how this is **fan fiction** right?? Well that alone should give you a clue… THE CHARACTERS ARE OBVIOUSLY NOT MINE!!! If they were they I wouldn't be writing fanfic but an actual novel or whatevers…

**A/N-** sorry I know I promised some of you a lemon in this chapter, I just don't know if I can do it… also please forgive my awful grammar… n spelling errors, I seem to have a knack for them… anyhow, on with the story… I procrastinated enough…. Ugh… here I go…-

**CHAPTER FIVE.**

As the wind blew away from the sunset, Shuichi could feel Yuki's breath caress his lips. He closed his eyes and let the feeling wash him away. Closing the distance between them, their lips met, and it was the most wonderful sensation they had both had in a long time. Yuki's hand snaked around the shorter teen's waist while his other hand went to the back of the other's head. Shuichi stood on his tip toes and hugged Yuki by the neck bringing them even closer. The tip of the blonde's tongue licked its way around Shuichi's lips, causing him to gasp. Taking this opportunity, the blond tentatively found his way inside the hot and wet cavern. At the intrusion, Shuichi elicited a moan as his only response to the sensation overload. The lack of air separated the desperate men, and, as they gasped, a smile lingered on both of their lips. Shuichi, still with his eyes closed, sighed and burrowed further into Yuki, who placed ghostly kisses along the teen's mouth, jaw and neck.

"Its time to get you home. Come on." said a reluctant blond while his childish lover whimpered in protest.

"I don't want to go home. I want to stay here, with you." he whispered. A hand caressed his cheek and jaw.

Like a child, Shuichi pouted all the way home. Then Yuki thought of a way to make his koibito happy. "Hey, what are you doing next weekend?"

The teen's head perked up in hope. "Something with you!" he said excitedly.

Yuki smiled and chuckled at this. "Well then, expect a call from Touhma."

"But what about my family?"

"Don't worry, Touhma will figure it out."

"Okay!"

Right after dropping Shuichi off, Yuki called Touhma to make arrangements.

"Hello?" said a lighter blond on the other side of city.

"Touhma, I need a favor."

"Anything for you, Eire."

After their tentative talk, both blonds hung up, and NG's CEO made the final call to please his obsession.

Shuichi squealed when his mother told him of Seguchi's weekend invitation to Kyoto. His family wasn't too happy or sure about it, but Touhma had said that they had nothing to worry about, Shuichi would be in good hands, the trip was only to distract Shuichi from all his stress, which was true in part.

* * *

Shuichi's 'chauffeur' picked him up at around midday. The blind boy could hardly contain his enthusiasm, all he wanted to do was jump his undercover lover.

"Shuichi, honey, are you sure you don't want your sister to go with you?" asked his mother once again.

"No, its okay. I told you, I think it would be exciting to experience something of my own, and besides, Seguchi-san won't let anything bad happen to me!" at this Yuki smirked under his cap.

"Well… if you are positive, but if anything happens, _anything_, please let us know, okay?"

"Yes, don't worry, everything will be fine. Well, sounds like everything is set, so I'll be leaving now. Bye mom, dad and sis!" waved Shuichi before taking a hold of the chauffeur's arm, who guided him to the car, leaving behind a worried mother and sister.

As soon they were out of sight, Shuichi quickly jumped his way into the front, where he made himself comfortable. Yuki frowned at his Koi's carelessness, he could of hurt himself while jumping into the front!

"Baka! You shouldn't be doing dangerous things, specially in a moving car, you could have hurt yourself!" scolded Yuki.

"Sorry…" Shuichi said in a small voice which made Yuki quickly repent.

"I'm sorry, Shuichi, I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but I don't want you getting hurt either." the blond finished at a red light. He used the pause to guide the pink-haired mass of energy into a kiss. He took a hold of the boy's chin with his index finger, and joined both their lips into a sweet kiss that lasted only a few seconds due to a cursed green light. For the first time in his life, Yuki cursed the green light.

The kiss had put both lovers in better mood, and both rode to Kyoto in silence.

Shuichi dozed off for a bit on their way there, but when he awoke, he did so with a light headache, and the darkness in his eyes danced about, it bugged him a bit but he ignored it.

* * *

Their stay at Kyoto had been splendid, full of walks to shrines, boat rides in lakes, and a bit a of new food to try. It had all been fun for Shuichi. Both lovers always kept a hold on each other, whether it was by hand or the waist, they were always touching, but when night fell and things got way to heated, Yuki would leave Shuichi in his room panting and yearning. They had separate rooms because Yuki didn't want to pressure the young teen, but even then Shuichi really wanted to be with his lover. Every night was something different, and tonight was no exception

Holding each other close, Yuki and Shuichi stood outside in their balcony enveloped by the quiet night of Kyoto. The view expended for lovers. Yuki breathed in the scent of Shuichi, who in turn, burrowed further into this lover. He felt the blonde's nose run through his neck, then trace his jaw as far he could. The blind boy rested his head back into his lover's shoulder allowing him further access.

"Mmm…" the boy murmured as Yuki began to kiss what he had traced, then the boy turned to kiss the blond fully on the lips, it began as a soft kiss, with Yuki asking for entrance into the warmth of Shuichi's mouth. Allowing access to the seeking tongue, Shuichi tangled his fingers into soft hair, feeling larger hands at his waist and back. His shirt had ridden up and he felt a hand against his naked skin, which soon began to ascend further and further up. The need for air made itself know and the lovers parted. Yuki suckled on soft skin, undoing Shuichi's shirt buttons, then playing with the perk little nipples. A gasp escaped Shuichi's lips when Yuki's sinful lips descended on his nipples, tugging playfully. His legs hit the reclining chair, and he fell on it, while Yuki went even lower, kissing the boy's chest, stomach, and undoing the shorts. He teased the skin exposed by the opened shorts and when he saw no opposition, he removed the obnoxious object along with plaid boxers from captured tan legs.

Shuichi felt the night's cool air hit his erect member, then felt Yuki's warm and heavy breath against it. Raising his lover's legs to his shoulders, Yuki kissed and nipped at the insides of the lithe thighs. He kissed them both thoroughly before he lightly began to kiss Shuichi's sensible erection.

"Aaaahhh!!!" the boy rose himself on his elbows at the contact, and heard his lover chuckle, feeling the way his laughter reverberated against his erection. The blindness of Shuichi allowed for extra sensitivity. With a hand on the small chest, Yuki pushed his lover back onto the chair, and engulfed him completely. The latter arched his back completely off the chair and into the fire that sheathed him.

"Aaaah!! Mmm!" the young lover moaned and moaned as his partner began to bob his head up and down, sucking him harder and harder, while Shuichi thrusted into his mouth at the same pace.

"Oh God! Oh God! Yuki, Yuki, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna-" he whimpered at the loss of contact as Yuki blew cool air into his erection and began to kiss it, outlining the thick vain popping out. Then he suckled one of his lover's balls while fondling the other one then switched. Shuichi moaned and mewled at the ministrations. Yuki kissed the erection again, holding onto the shorter man's hips, then engulfed him again. Shuichi bucked his hips wildly to no avail, Yuki still had a strong hold on his hips, so he panted instead. He was getting closer and Yuki knew it, so he granted his koi's wish and let him cum.

Shuichi felt the coil at the bottom of his stomach get tighter and tighter, until he couldn't control it and came into Yuki's mouth. His back arched beautifully off the chair, as his hips dug into the bed and his legs spread even wider. His eyes were shut close, and his mouth opened letting out a silent cry of ecstasy. Yuki swallowed all that was Shuichi, and when the boy was done and limp, Yuki let him out of the confinement of his mouth. The boy relaxed, coming down from paradise and panted until he caught his breath. He felt his new found lover climb up on the chair until they could cuddle, and realized the latter was still completely dress… and he was not. Yuki realized that too and took his shirt off to cover the shorter one, not before enjoying the view and feast before him. He handed Shuichi his shirt, and the boy put it on. It was sizes too big for him, but it felt comfortable.

Silence prevail among them. "Are you okay, Shu?" Asked Yuki looking down into the blind boy snuggled into him.

"Yeah," he whispered, "Its just so strange…"

"I'm sorry if I'm moving too fast or making you uncomfortable, just tell me and-"

"No, no!" the boy shook his head, "its not that. Its just that this," he pointed out their snuggling, "and what we did, what you did…" at this, red tainted his cheeks, "seems so normal, so natural, not that it isn't but I was so familiar with it, so comfortable and yet it still feels as it were the first time this happened but somehow I doubt that…" he said with a darker blush.

Yuki chuckled at his baka's little speech. "Don't worry, you'll remember everything." _and then you will hate me._ He thought with sadness. Guilt had been nagging at him from the beginning. He was deceiving Shuichi, and Shuichi believed all he said. He pushed those thoughts aside and decided to enjoy the rest of their trip.

"Come on, its getting cold." Yuki got up and unannounced, took a hold of Shuichi, bridal style.

"Eeep!" a squeal escaped Shuichi, then a giggle. He burrowed his head into Yuki's neck and inhaled the author's scent. The action triggered some memories in him. He saw the author smoking in his study, typing away in his laptop with a mug of coffee at his side, the image changed to one of them together sitting on a creamy couch watching TV, he was enveloped in the blonde's arms, content, the imaged changed again, showing him and Yuki in a foggy bathroom, a mirror behind his lover, where Shuichi could see himself, a towel around his waist, and another one draped over his head. He smiled sheepishly and Yuki gave him a quick peck on the lips and proceeded to dry Shuichi's hair with the towel. Shuichi frowned into the crook of his lover's neck and held on tighter. Somehow, he felt as if there was more to their story than this.

"Time for bed." Yuki interrupted his thoughts.

They snuggled back once they were safely in bed.

"Yuki…" Shuichi said tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Are you really going to sleep with your belt and trousers on?" He knew what the author was wearing, had felt it in their many make out sessions.

"I'll go to the other room. Good night."

"I never asked you that!" Shuichi exclaimed, afraid that Yuki would let him sleep alone again, "I just don't think it would be very comfortable to sleep with a belt and trousers on… Take them off…" he said a bit nervous. Yuki was taken aback by Shuichi's command.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, stay with me tonight." Shuichi begged and Yuki complied to all the orders.

At the end, in the darkness of the room, Shuichi had only Yuki's shirt on, which was only partially done, and Yuki was left on his boxers.

That night as Shuichi's hormones aroused again, he dreamed of Yuki. He remembered Yuki and the many pleasures he brought him. He could see Yuki on top of him, doing something sinfully delicious, and he in turn moaned loudly and thrusted his hips into Yuki. Even in his dream, Shuichi could feel the phantom pleasure in his body, and thrusted his hips into a sleeping Yuki who grunted at the action. They grinded against each other unconsciously, moaning and panting. Thrust by thrust they awoke one another, but they were too far gone into their lust to realize what they were doing. Wanting more friction, Shuichi delved his hand into Yuki's boxers and pulled out the other's erection. Yuki, as desperate as his lover, pushed Shuichi's shirt all the way up, exposing the reawaken erection. Both lovers pressed their erection together, and moved their hands to a frenetic tempo known only to them. Faster and faster, Shuichi's hand would collide with Yuki's in an attempt at relief.

"Aaaah…" they gasped and moaned until at last they came together into each other's hands and stomachs. When they came down from their heavenly high, they panted and kissed to appease their wild hearts and their bestial lust. As they did, their stomachs rubbed together, mixing their cum.

Extending his hand to the night stand behind him, Yuki grabbed a few tissues to clean his lover. He did so, tenderly, enjoying the every feel of Shuichi. When he was done, he was about to clean himself when his little lover spoke.

"Yuki, can I do it for you?" Yuki stayed quiet for a bit, then answered "Yes." and handed Shuichi the rest of the tissue.

"Could you guide me?"

"Anytime." said the blond, taking a hold of the smaller hand and guiding it to his stomach, wiping away the mess.

A/N- so **Gothic Anime Lover **and I made a bet to see who would update first… guess who won??? The results will be in the next chapter (just remind me to post them!)! But by now you should already know…

Also, eh…. Sorry I know I promised a certain florecita that there would be a lemon here along with a cliff hanger, but… eh…. Yeah sorry, I changed my mind, that is now part of the final chapter… which should be up soon enough if things don't get in the way… so there you have it, one more chapter till all the drama unfolds! Then I'm posting a new story and finishing Gone! Hmmm… just cuz I love you… what would you prefere, _Gravitation _or _Naruto_… I think I'm going to put up a survey so let me know! And Review please!!!! Let me know what you think!!! Thanks for your support! =D

Oh, and cookie to who ever figures out what Shuichi's illness or disorder is called!!!


End file.
